Coffee and Magic
by BabyyBre
Summary: Two people from two different worlds meet, and a friendship sparks.  got idea from twiiter! M soon! T right now!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Coffee and Magic**

Summary: Two people from two different worlds meet, and a friendship sparks.

A/N: So excited to do this! I hope you enjoy. Thank you _CharlieWeasley and BAU_PrettyBoy on Twitter.

I know it's kind of short. But the next chapter will be longer! Promise. I just wanted to let you see why there are doing what they are doing at this time…JUST READ and you'll understand. More soon, promise!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Criminal Minds don't belong to me.

*** Coffee and Magic ***

Chapter One: Coffee

Spencer Reid paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was awake. Wide awake.

Spencer just told himself that it was nightmare, and once he'd fall asleep again, everything would be fine.

"Fuck!" He screamed to himself.

It was the same shit over and over again. Once he would awake from his drugged nightmare, he could never fall asleep for then ten minutes. Before he'd be up, screaming for someone to help him.

Spencer looked in the mirror, and wondered to himself what the **fuck **was wrong with him. He shook the bad thoughts out of his mind, before getting ready to get out.

He grabbed his gun putting it on his belt, his cell phone before slipping his shoes and jacket on. He wrapped a blanket tightly around his neck, before checking the time that shinned in bright red on his cell phone, **2:33 am.**

He needed coffee now.

*** Coffee and Magic ***

"He has a broad, good natured face, which is slightly weather beaten. His arms are muscly, and one of them has a long shiny burn." Charlie Weasley kept anwsering questions in the comfort of his mind as he walked the streets of Quantico, VA.

"How did I get here?" Charlie asked himself.

He grinned. "Cause you're an overworking person, who needed a break."

He glared at the person who was talking to, forgetting it was himself. "That does not anwser my question, idot."

"You spinned a globe, put your finger to a city and choose here. Where is here?"

"Quantico, Virgina, United States."

"States?" The person inside him said. "impressed Charlie Weasley."

He shook his head, he was reminding himself of Ron, talking to himself. Merlin, no.

He saw a coffee shop and smiled. "Perfect." He said to himself. "Someone who just travled all across the Altanic Ocean could use some coffee."

*** Coffee and Magic ***

Working on the second part….what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coffee and Magic

Summary: Two people from two different worlds meet, and a friendship sparks.

A/N: So excited to do this! I hope you enjoy. Thank you _CharlieWeasley and BAU_PrettyBoy on Twitter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Criminal Minds don't belong to me.

***** Coffee and Magic *****

Chapter Two: Two in The Morning.

Charlie Weasley was the first one to notice the man, sitting at a table all alone reading a book. He smiled to himself and asked, "May...May I sit down?"

The man looked up to smiling man and answered, "Sure. Why not?"

Charlie sat, but said nothing. It was a quiet ten minutes until the waitress stopped by them. She offered the younger man another cup a coffee, before she turned her attention to Charlie. "May I get you anything, doll?"

Charlie smiled lightly at the waitress. "One coffee please."

"Coming right up." The waitress flashed him a smile before running off quickly to get him his coffee.

Charlie looked at the man, who sat beside, and reached, out his hand. "I'm Charlie Weasley." He announced.

Spencer looked up from his book, and said calmly, "Doctor Spencer Reid." Spencer wonder why on earth he added the Doctor part, but he shrugged it off.

The red haired man smiled at the doctor, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor Reid."

Charlie saw the man blush, just a little as he added Doctor to his last name. "You don't need to call..." Spencer began to speak before the waitress interrupted him. "Here's your coffee. Extra hot with extra sugar."

He heard Spencer shy, and wondered what was troubling the man. He grabbed his coffee without saying thanks. He felt bad the waitress was being rude to Spencer; he was right in the middle of talking.

"I'm sorry for that." Charlie blubbered, turning all his attention to Spencer. "What were you saying?"

Spencer smiled to himself. Charlie blew off the hot waitress to talk to me. He was beaming with happiness and Spencer wondered if the man next to him could tell.

"It's okay." Spencer began talking once again. "I was saying, you don't have to call me doctor. That was for work."

"Are you in the medical field?" Charlie asked, before beginning to eye his whole body. He was listening, but also checking out the sexy man in front of him.

"I was working for the FBI. I was a profiler." Spencer said with some sadness in his voice. Technically, he's on a one week break that's been about four weeks ago now. Spencer knew his time at the FBI was over, because he was pondering taking other jobs elsewhere.

"It's not like no one wants me, Hotch!" Spencer remembers screaming at the Unit Chief, the day he went in to ask for the vacation. "I just need time to think. I mean I do love my job, but what if I can do good elsewhere."

And that's what Spencer has been using his four weeks for. To think. He needed to know where he belonged, and he knew it wasn't the FBI anymore.

Charlie watched Spencer as he zoned out. He watched the way his eyes got big, and Charlie knew he must be thinking. It reminded him of how Fred and George's eyes went big when they had an idea.

He waited for a few moments then called out Spencer's name. "Spencer. Spencer." He said before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Spencer smiled softly, and Charlie knew it was fake but didn't say anything about it yet. "I was just thinking…"

"What are you reading?" Charlie asked him, hoping to distract him from whatever thought he was having. He sipped his coffee, waiting for an answer by him.

"Interpersonal Conflict." Spencer answered quickly. Charlie smiled when his plan worked; he countied to drink his coffee as he listened. "It's a psychology text book. I know most people don't read text books for fun, but they are interesting. And hey, that's how you learn, right?" He looked to the man across from him, who had a small smile on his face. Spencer said quietly, "You seem happy for someone being up at two in the morning."

"I am happy." Charlie replied to Spencer's statement. He saw that Spencer wore a light mask of worry on his face, he quickly added, "I am happy because I **think **I meet a new friend."

"I'll be your friend." Spencer replied, and Charlie smiled.

"Good." Charlie sighed happily.

It was starting to be a good day already.

It was two hours later, and it seemed that Charlie Weasley and Spencer Reid were indeed friends. They have been talking non-stop from the time the rude waitress tried to flirt with Charlie and diss Spencer, until the new cook came in for the day. Charlie was surprised that time was passing by so fast, but he liked talking to Spencer.

Spencer knew almost a little bit of everything, which impressed Charlie.

Spencer knew that it was getting early in the morning, and he needed sleep before seeing the team at noon today **but **he couldn't stop the conversation.

He liked talking to Charlie. Charlie was smart, but he knew how to listen. Spencer wasn't use to being listened to when he wasn't talking about solving a case. He liked being listened too…and his smile, and his eyes…

"_**I have to stop thinking like this." **_Spencer told himself. But he can't help thinking about Charlie's eyes, and smile. _**"He does have a great smile…"**_

Charlie was thinking the same thing. He couldn't help thinking about Spencer. Spencer and him. Spencer undressed. But he quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind, because he didn't even know if Spencer liked men or not.

"_**God…" **_Charlie thought loudly to himself. He heard his cell phone ring and moaned. He quickly grabbed a pen from his jacket pen and wrote down his phone number on a napkin before giving it to him. "I hope to hear from you, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, watching the man leave the coffee shop, amazed that he left a big tip.

Spencer started to read the phone number over and over again, running his hands over the numbers.

Hope you liked.


End file.
